Kathryn Nguyen
Name: Kathryn Nguyen Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: softball, watching TV (especially Supernatural), writing fanfiction Appearance: Nearly everything about Kathryn Nguyen appears delicate. As she stands at 5’1” and weighs 110 pounds, many of her classmates tower over her. Her large, almond-shaped brown eyes, sculpted eyebrows, and bowed lips give her an almost doll-like appearance. Her straight nose is just slightly turned up at the tip, giving her a perky appearance. True to her Vietnamese heritage, Kathryn has straight, dark brown hair that is styled in uneven layers that fall just past her shoulder blades. It is usually worn down to frame her heart-shaped face. The most distinct layer is the top layer, which begins at the part and ends at her chin and is dyed a light brown. During softball practice and games, she throws it into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Favoring a casual but athletic style, Kathryn dresses to accentuate her curves. She chooses clothes that make her feel good, and that annoy her great-grandmother. Her favorite outfits include broken in running shoes, very clingy yoga pants, and an Aurora High Softball hoodie. She was wearing a white sleeveless camisole under a baggy, black, three quarter sleeve hoodie and clingy black yoga pants on the day of her abduction. Biography: Kathryn’s great passion in life is softball. Her father, an avid baseball fan, decided to enroll her older brother in baseball. Kathryn tagged along to every practice and was soon running and training with the older boys. The coach noticed her dedication and love of game and encouraged Kathryn’s father to put her on a softball team. She began playing softball at the age of 7 and has never stopped. Over the years, Kathryn has played on a variety of local teams. Her first coach was a firm believer in letting the girls on his team get a feel of all the positions so they were frequently rotated around the field. Kathryn displayed a knack for pitching and for the last nine years, her parents have paid for private lessons so that she could continue to improve. Kathryn’s father has also spent a lot of time in the family’s backyard working with her and her brother on their skills. Kathryn joined the freshman team even though she was offered a spot on the varsity team. She was incredibly excited by the offer and nearly accepted. However, her father knew that once Kathryn started on Varsity, she would always have to play at the Varsity level. He demanded that she start her high school career on a team where she’d get the most playing time. He felt if she jumped into the varsity team, she would spend most of the time on the bench in favor of older, more seasoned players. Kathryn was on the junior Varsity team for her sophomore year, before moving up to varsity. Kathryn is very competitive and has been known to hit players on purpose if they are crowding the plate. She has been warned on this behavior and, for now, is content to deliberately pitch to the inside of the strike zone in order to rattle batters. She gets along with most of her teammates, though her emotions before a game can make her hard to be around. Kathryn is superstitious at the start of her games, having a routine that she changed very little from when she pitched her first winning game. Kathryn is very focused on softball and wants to turn it into a career either playing professionally or coaching. In school, Kathryn maintains a 4.0 GPA in the hopes that her grades and softball skills will result in a scholarship to a university with a strong softball program. While Kathryn does not struggle with any particular subject; she doesn’t do well with public speaking. Kathryn shies away from public speaking, because it makes her feel self-conscious. She is afraid that she’ll misspeak, or say something that could be made fun of. When she was very small, some of the students teased her about her slight accent, which she has since lost and about the way she pronounced certain phrases. If given a group project she’ll gladly volunteer to do the majority of the work, as long as she can talk as little as possible during the presentation. Kathryn doesn't mind doing much of the work, because that way she ensures that it will be done to her standards. Kathryn has little time for those that do not view school as a priority, but generally gets along well with her classmates. She rarely loses her temper in the classroom, as it comes out when she’s playing sports. Part of Kathryn’s ability to function well in a group stems from her large extended family. She lives in a large four bedroom house with her two brothers, parents, grandparents, and great-grandmother. Until the arrival of her great-grandmother, Kathryn was the one person in the house who did not have to share a room. However, for the past two years, she has been roommates with her very traditional Vietnamese great-grandmother, Ngoc Minh. As much as Kathryn loves her great-grandmother, she resents having to share living space with the critical and very traditional old woman. Kathryn values her privacy, and since her grandmother has moved in has been forced to redecorate her room to fit her grandmother’s tastes. All of the softball and TV posters that adorned her room had to come down, and were replaced with an altar to honor their ancestors and shelves that contain porcelain and ceramic figures. As a result, Kathryn has been spending a lot of time at her friends’ houses watching TV or just hanging out. Ngoc Minh is very critical of Kathryn finding fault with just about all aspects of Kathryn’s likes and behaviors. Kathryn gets along well with the rest of her family. She is closest to her older brother; they share many interests besides athletics. Sam, five years her senior, was eager to share his love of science fiction with his younger sister. He dragged her to see “Galaxy Quest” when she was five and tried to get her involved in the few TV shows that were on. Kathryn pretended to like it at first, to please her older brother. Soon however she developed a love for science fiction all her own. She loved the idea of space travel and the possibilities that it opens up. Kathryn favors optimistic views of the future. The few times that she tried discussing the latest events in a science fiction movie or show with her classmates, she received only blank stares and confused glances. To avoid these stares and having to explain herself Kathryn tends to keep this interest private. Her latest passion has been the TV show Supernatural; she hasn’t missed an episode since the show aired. Her love for Supernatural has sparked a new interest as well. During the summer break between the first and second seasons, Kathryn found herself wanting more Supernatural stories. Searching the internet, she found fanfiction. She became an avid reader of fanfic enjoying the sense of community and collaboration. She especially loved when fans would fix aspects of the show that they didn't like, like reworking canon to save a character that had been killed off. From the experiences she had in the Supernatural fanfic she broadened her choices to include other fandoms. As she read she began to come up with ideas of her own, though it wasn’t until she was a sophomore that she began to write fanfiction of her own. Her fanfiction is primarily Supernatural slash fic, but she’s recently branched out. Kathryn and her younger brother have little in common, except a love of sports. Steven, two years her junior, often blows off his schoolwork in favor of partying and hanging out with his friends. As such he is often in trouble at home. Despite having privileges taken away, he still chooses to spend little time on his schoolwork. Kathryn has a hard time understanding this attitude and the two have often fought over his attitude, which Kathryn views as disrespectful to her parents. Kathryn has great respect for her parents and grandparents. They have a close and loving relationship. Kathryn’s grandparents have always been a part of her life and have been there to support her and cheer her on at all her games. Due to this Kathryn is closer to her grandparents than to her parents who are often working. Being raised primarily by her grandparents Kathryn has picked up on some of their superstitions. Kathryn doesn’t wear white ponytail holders or headbands as she believes it is an omen of approaching death. She also avoids walking under ladders as they will bring bad luck. Kathryn’s mother insisted that her children be read to every night. She also used this opportunity to have some one on one time with her children. Kathryn’s dad and grandparents would often join in this ritual, as the children were far enough apart in age to warrant different books. Trips to the book store were often taken as a reward for good grades or good behavior. For these reasons Kathryn has grown up with a love of books. Kathryn always has a book in her backpack and more often than not it is the latest science fiction title. This love of reading has transferred to school as well; Kathryn’s favorite subject is English. Kathryn’s grandfather is a jeweler. He fled Vietnam during the war, coming to America to reestablish his shop. Kathryn’s grandmother worked in the shop part-time and raised their children. Kathryn’s grandparents instilled in their children that education was important. The importance of education has been passed down to Kathryn and her siblings. Through hard work the business thrived, and after 10 years the couple was able to buy the house the family currently resides in. Kathryn’s dad followed in his dad’s footsteps and is also a jeweler, taking over much of the day to day operations. Kathryn’s mother is a nurse, and the combined incomes allow the family to live comfortably. Advantages: Kathryn is in excellent shape and has a very accurate throwing arm. Kathryn has above average intelligence which will help her on the island. Disadvantages: Kathryn has very strong ties to her family, and would be concerned about how her family would view her actions. Kathryn’s superstitions may inhibit her ability to do whatever is necessary to win. Kathryn is quick to anger, something which may get her into trouble. Designated Number: Female student No. 061 --- Designated Weapon: Winchester Model 1897 Conclusion: Anger isn't always a bad thing. Paired with enough stubbornness, it can carry people far. I don't think G061 has what it takes to make it all the way, but maybe her friends will be enough to save her from herself. And who knows? Vietnamese kids have a surprisingly good track record in our game. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Arscapi Kills: 'Carlos Lazaro, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer '''Killed By: 'Matt Vartoogian '''Collected Weapons: Winchester Model 1897 (designated weapon) Allies: 'James Wade, Alda Abbate, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer '''Enemies: 'Jaquilyn Locke '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kathryn, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *You hit like a girl *After Practice V5: *Wandering *Dead End *The Usual Suspects *Do You Know Who I Am? *Kill All Motherfuckers *No Rest for the Wicked *Blade Runners *Tragedy + Time *Love and Marriage *Get Ganked Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kathryn Nguyen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Kathryn is kind of hard to talk about on her own merits, because her story is so very closely intwined with two other characters' that, in practice, take a lot of spotlight. Her story is largely a supporting role, giving Alda and Iselle more of a spotlight and being a key part of both girls' stories. When they passed on, Kathryn feels listless and directionless, with a sub-par death in my opinion and a few moderately good spots in between. I'd check Kathryn out for a great example of how a group dynamic can play out, and to witness a clinic in writing a supporting character in SOTF. -- NotAFlyingToy Category:V5 Students